Life is Just Numbers
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: A series of Drabbles. Girl meets boy. Girl be-friends boy. Boy messes up. Warning: Sad      AU
1. Ten and Twelve

**Author's Note:** I will pre-warn you that this is a sad depressing story.

* * *

><p>The two met at the beach. It was summer break and their families had taken them to their respective lake houses.<p>

He was building a sandcastle. She ran into it on her way to the water. He got upset and chased her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He chased her up and down the beach.

They both laughed, all animosity forgotten once she finally tripped and he caught her.

The remainder of the summer, they would meet every day, and once it ended they had to part. They didn't realize it then, but they would meet again soon.


	2. Eleven and Thirteen

One year older, yet not much wiser at the ages of eleven and thirteen, they met again.

The beach water was a welcome break from the blazing sun. He saw her sitting with her feet in the water and kicked sand at her. She turned, eyes filled with anger and amusement, and gave chase.

They ran the same course as they had the previous year, before jumping into the lake and swimming for hours.

This time, when they parted they exchanged emails, promising to keep in touch. So, a friendship was formed between a boy and a girl. 


	3. Twelve and Fourteen

The third summer was planned and infinitely more fun. He had no siblings and already considered it cool to hang out with girls. She had a brother a year younger than she, and could handle a boy's mentality, being quite the tomboy herself.

There was less swimming because the lake had a new rule that a swisuit must be worn, rather than a t-shirt and shorts, and nobody could convince the girl to wear hers more than once.

Instead, they explored the rocky areas of the shoreline, catching some crayfish and battling them. They enjoyed themselves as much as ever.


	4. Thirteen and Fifteen

Summer number four meant a move for the girl, so they did not meet on the beach. Coincidences being as they are she moved closer to the boy. Close enough to start at his school. Though he was two years older, it was a combined middle and high school.

Fate being cruel, he had a girlfriend, and a jealous one at that. This girlfriend, was very wary of the other girls involvement with her boyfriend, pleading with him to stop talking to her. He obliged, feeling terrible at the sad look on his friends face when he told her. 


	5. Fourteen and Sixteen

The boy seemed to have trouble keeping relationships the girl realised the next year when he apologized to her and suggested they rekindle their friendship. It saddened her when he looked hurt after she threw the offer back in his face. It only lasted a week.

She forgave him when he showed up on her doorstep with a cream and black kitten. They named her Kilala and watched it play with some yarn as they ate potato chips.  
>The girl smiled this time when the boy asked her to forgive him. Things worked out better for the each of them.<p> 


	6. Fifteen and Seventeen

Another year.

The boy, who was almost a man, had many adventures with the fairer sex. He kindly left the girl alone in that respect, which she silently thanked him for. It wasn't that she didn't like him. On the contrary, she liked him too much, and it frightened her.

This was also the year the girl's parents died, leaving the girl and her brother to be cared for by their friends and neighbors, the Higurashi's. The girl tried to be strong for her brother, but when nobody was looking the boy held her in his arms as she cried.


	7. Sixteen and Eighteen

"Please Sango?" the boy pleaded, making puppy eyes at the girl.

Sango raised an eyebrow. She could tell that he was anxious to go to the party tonight, but they already had plans. He'd invited her along. She didn't really feel much like going, but he was so excited about it.

"Sure Miroku, we can go."

"Thanks Sango! You're the best!" He gave her a hug and spun her around, making her laugh.

"Just don't leave me alone, alright?"

"Deal!" Lets go get you ready! I'm sure Kagome has a skirt you can borrow."

"I refuse to wear a skirt."


	8. Still Sixteen

The house was foreign to her. The people, she'd passed in the hallways at school. She even shared some classes wth a few.

Miroku had disappeared almost immediately after they'd arrived. Sango hadn't found him until an hour later. He was completely smashed and had his tongue shoved down some girls throat.

"How about a drink?"

She turned to see a tall guy she'd never met. He was holding a glass out to her. Warning bells went off in her head, but she stifled them.

Miroku was drinking. Why shouldn't she? She took the glass from the stranger.

"Thank you."


	9. Still Eighteen

Miroku woke up half naked with a hangover. He gently moved a girl, whom he assumed to be the reason he was shirtless, onto the couch beside him and got up. The sunlight shining through the curtains told him it was morning.

For a second he panicked. Where was Sango? Then he calmed himself.

Sango was smart. She probably called a cab home. She would be furious with him. He smiled. The thought was amusing.

He began to search for his missing t-shirt, and found it on the stairs. He pulled it over his head and walked out the door.


	10. Fifteen

Kohaku was pacing the porch when Miroku arrived. When Miroku asked if Sango was awake yet, the pacing turned into a full freak out.

Sango hadn't come home. He'd assumed that she'd stayed out with Miroku all night and had been nervous that she hadn't called home to let him know. It was unlike his sister.

"She didn't come home. I thought she was with you."

In Miroku's eyes he saw his inner feelings mirrored but there was also unmistakeable guilt.

The police were called and told, but they explained that until 48 hours later Sango couldn't be considered m


	11. Never Older

Two days later they still hadn't heard from or seen Sango. Once the police began searching, they found her. She hadn't been well hidden. Whomever had left her hadn't really wanted to kill her. The forensics lab had found something similar to a jawbreaker in her throat.

This led the police to believe that whoever had done this had only meant to have his way with her; stuffing the candy in her mouth behind a gag to keep her quiet. She had struggled, lodging the candy in her throat, choking her.

The news was devastating. Miroku didn't want to believe it.


	12. Guilt

It was a simple funeral. It was all that they could afford. Miroku sat silently near the back of the room. He didn't want to see her there like that. Unmoving, cold and pale. Lifeless. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, willing the sick feeling in his stomach to subside.

He would have to see her. See her and say goodbye. Which he did. Though it was almost impossible for him.

"Miroku."

He looked up from Sango's face and over to Kohaku, The boy's eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"How could you! You left her alone! You promised her to stay with her, and she trusted you!"

Those questions, he had already asked himself, many times since he'd awoken at the party. How could he?

"I know. It's my fault she's..."

"She'd dead. My sister's dead, and you were supposed to look out for her!"

Miroku watched as the boy walked away, hugging his arms to his chest as if he may break apart. He looked back at the body of his best friend. The friend that shouldn't be dead, wouldn't be, if he had kept one promise.

He wasn't going to fool himself any longer. He hadn't sat at the back just so he wouldn't see her. It was also a feeble attempt to hide the burning guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I warned that it was sad. I really felt like writing something tragic. Reviews are nice.


End file.
